User talk:Hayson1991
Welcome Hi, I just wanted to extend a warm welcome to you. Feel free to discuss and contribute! -- nsandwich 00:11, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Cool, another Asian! I am Asian as well! Are you Chinese, btw? Just to extend a late welcome to you! --inkybutton|Do you want inky with that? Same here! --inkybutton|Inky with that? Christianity article Fn=footnote. When we imported Wikipedia articles, we did not import all the templates ;( Archola 12:40, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Re: Hi Hayson, Jehovah's Witnesses is a new sect, which means it's a minor denomination. It is established in late 1800s. Protestantism is a tearaway from Catholicism ( not accepting the Pope as the representative head of Christ) It is one of three major branches of Christianity. The Protestants are further divided into denominations: Anglican,Presbyterian, Baptist and other. Although they follow the five solas,(for more information see Protestantism in Wikipedia/CKB)they do not have an overall authority which means each denomination have a slight difference in teachings to another. Jehovah's Witnesses, however, have a governing body, which means different congregations have the same teachings. A note: "Protestant" means "to be a witness"! But Jehovah's Witnesses are different from Protestants. For more information, search for "Kingdom Hall" in your phone book and go to address listed, they are Jehovah's Witnesses meeting place. You can get some publications from them. Signature Now for signature changing. In Preferences menu, edit the field "Nickname". --[[User:inkybutton | inkybutton]] [[User talk:inkybutton|'inky with that?']] 23:54, 24 April 2006 (UTC) I don't really agree with the style of your signature but... everyone has their own taste! --[[User:inkybutton | inkybutton]] [[User talk:inkybutton|'inky with that?']] Re: CPOV policy Actually, you can. As long as it has a CPOV :) --[[User:inkybutton | inkybutton]] [[User talk:inkybutton|'inky with that?']] 06:15, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Re:B_Cite & Bc Bc is another template from B_Cite. For more info read my user page. --[[User:inkybutton | inkybutton]] Re:Bc Hi Hayson, The point for making bc is to shorten the time people use to write down quoting source. I tried using B_Cite on a large scale in Hell. The result is just not time-worthy. Why type Revelation ten times when you can just type Re? And Scripture names are not important, by the way. The names are invented by men for ease when citing from Bible. (eg. 1,2Timothy are not actually written by Timothy, but from Paul to Timothy) By the way can you explain what the B_Ct template is for? I am confused by the variables and parameters... :) --inky PS. another advantage of bc is the editors can identify where the Scripture quote is from. For example displays the quote is from World English Version, identified by the "w". PPS. I understand your B_Get template now. One problem for that template is that you cannot separate the quotes, because the template is fixed. Yourself can try using it. Another problem is that your template is circle referencing itself. Which means it is linking to itself! It will form a knot (well... virtually...) I saw your B_Get Genesis thing. I see that you are trying to make the quoting template be precise to verse (ie. it actually shows the verse instead of only the chapters) I would like to help but you have to solve the problem above first! Sorry but I don't know. Why don't you search that up in Google or something? Reasoning for shorten version of book name: It says in the CPOV "It should be remembered that the goal of this knowledge base is not to push any particular viewpoint on anybody. Nevertheless, it must also be understood that this resource is meant primarily for Christians, with the additional objective of teaching non-Christians about Christianity and its many forms." So most of the audience we cater for are Christians. And even if it is a nonetheist who seeks God, I can add a link to the list of abbr. in the bc template. Admin requests We've been handling this at Christianity_Knowledge_Base:Community_Portal#More_Admins_Needed. Archola 18:38, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :Since you were a bureaucrat at ChristWiki, I jumped the gun and made you a bureaucrat here as well. Not sure what to do about "developer." Archola 15:47, 20 October 2006 (UTC)